The present invention relates to an industrial vehicle equipped with a hydraulic actuating device.
As this type of industrial vehicles, a forklift is known. The forklift includes an engine, a hydraulic pump driven by the engine, and a hydraulic actuating device actuated by hydraulic oil discharged from the hydraulic pump. The forklift has a hydraulic cylinder for moving a fork upward or downward and a hydraulic cylinder for tilting a mast. When the hydraulic pump is driven by the engine, engine torque may become insufficient as the load of the hydraulic pump increases, which may cause an engine stall. To address this, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2012-62137 proposes a configuration for preventing occurrence of an engine stall.
However, with the configuration of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2012-62137, while it is possible to prevent occurrence of an engine stall, it is necessary to add a structure for unloading a hydraulic circuit to restrict operation of a hydraulic actuating device.